Problem: ${1 \div 0.1 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {1 \div 0.1 = 1 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {1 \div \dfrac{1}{10} = 1 \times \dfrac{10}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} = 10} $